Gangster
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: After Roxas awoke and read the letter that Axel left behind, he left a letter for the red head as well, indicating his cell number and a few lines of sweet talk. After his meeting with the gangster his whole life changed and he was trapped between two lea
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok-ay! Another fic and my first one isn't even finished! Heck the second chap's not even posted yet! But I got inspired by X-sparker's drabble fic: VIII loves XIII! Read the second drabble of her fic and you'll understand my story otherwise you won't understand most of it! Anyways this is purely an inspiration from X-sparker! So I thank her and you might too if you find the story good!

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps, angst or maybe some grotesque blood fight scenes in later chaps, and possible rape too in later chaps…

Summary: After Roxas awoke and read the letter that Axel left behind, he left a letter for the red head as well, indicating his cell number and a few lines of sweet talk. After his meeting with the gangster his whole life changed and he was trapped between two leaders of a well known gang. What will he do, now that he has been claimed as Axel's lover? Will the enemy find this interesting and put this against Axel? Will they finally be set free and be in peace?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Xiggy X Demy X Zexy tri love, Seifer X Roxas (unwilling Roxas)…

_Disclaimers Applied…_

On with the story!

Chapter 1:

Roxas stirred as the rays of the sun hit his face with full force. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep off. He noticed that he was alone and that a letter was neatly sitting on top of the pillows beside him. He took it and read the small note that was written in the paper.

Roxas,

I was called into a meeting, will be back later… Help yourself to anything and be at home…

Axel

P.S.: Oh and I hope you don't mind having dinner with me today? About 7 pm? Have a nice day, Rox…

(I am allowed to call you that, right?)

Roxas smiled and took a few clothes thinking he could borrow some clothes, after all Axel did state to make himself feel at home. He looked around the room he was in and decided to clean the few clothes that scattered the ground, after he decided to fix a meal so that when Axel does come back he would have food to eat.

As the last touching was done for the carbonara, the door clicked open and Axel came inside. The first thing he realized was the sweet aroma of food and his feet dragged him towards the dinning room to find Roxas arranging the table for lunch. "Wow! I didn't know you can cook…"

Roxas smiled and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "Really? Anyways you might want to try it… I cooked it especially for you!" He giggled and pulled Axel to sit beside him, pushing a plate full of carbonara in front of the red haired man.

"Hmm… Maybe I will…" Axel grinned and chuckled as he took a bite and actually drooled at the wonderful taste. "Hmmm… You are the best cook I have ever had the honor of having!" He chuckled at the blush that Roxas gave off…

"Uh… Thanks… That was nice…" Roxas smiled sweetly, and joined in on eating the carbonara too, their day just couldn't get any better.

A/N: I'm so sorry if this is a very short chapter! I'm very sorry! Really I am! But the plot has a deeper twist to it than it looks maybe by the 3rd chapter it will be properly revealed! Hopefully I can write longer in the next chapter! For now please appreciate this chapter and for X-sparker I'm sorry if this chapter felt like crap! I promise the next one won't be so crappy and! Plus you get to see more AkuRoku action in the 2nd chapter too!

Ize-Kun

(Is renowned for being a complete idiot with a split personality that can't seem to stop craving sweet things especially for four seasons flavored ice cream!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok-ay! Another fic and my first one isn't even finished! Heck the second chap's not even posted yet! But I got inspired by X-sparker's drabble fic: VIII loves XIII! Read the second drabble of her fic and you'll understand my story otherwise you won't understand most of it! Anyways this is purely an inspiration from X-sparker! So I thank her and you might too if you find the story good!

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps, angst or maybe some grotesque blood fight scenes in later chaps, and possible rape too in later chaps…

Summary: After Roxas awoke and read the letter that Axel left behind, he left a letter for the red head as well, indicating his cell number and a few lines of sweet talk. After his meeting with the gangster his whole life changed and he was trapped between two leaders of a well known gang. What will he do, now that he has been claimed as Axel's lover? Will the enemy find this interesting and put this against Axel? Will they finally be set free and be in peace?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Xiggy X Demy X Zexy tri love, Seifer X Roxas (unwilling Roxas)…

_Disclaimers Applied…_

On with the story!

Chapter 2:

Seifer laughed as he found the most precious thing that Axel has ever had. He expected something like this to happen. He smirked as he formulated his evil plan. 'Soon Axel… Soon… you shall taste pain no one has ever known.'

Axel growled as he re-read the paper work he had to finish for this week. 'Ugh, I wish I could finish this… or better yet abandon this and go back home where my precious little Roxas is…'

BUT!

Axel glanced at his assistant. Zexion was currently fixing the files to their alphabetical order. A single glance from those icy lavender orbs made his skin turn cold, a shiver ran from his spine. 'Ugh… too scary…'

"Don't even think about it, Axel… you are not cutting your time off just because you want to spend time with Roxy-kun…" Zexion said voice icy and dripping with venom.

"I didn't even say anything!" Axel defended himself, hands up and all that shit.

"You may not say it but I know that you were thinking about it…" Zexion said bringing his eyeglasses up from the tip of his nose. He faced Axel with a stern glare, hands on his hips. "And no you cannot even call the boy! You barely even finished your work!"

Axel sighed, sagging against the chair. 'What a way to say it… aw…" He started with his work again…

Roxas was cleaning the house when a door bell stopped his chore. He opened the door only to get attacked by an unknown person. There were two of them and they were both wearing masks to cover their faces. He struggled as one put a handkerchief with chloroform. In minutes he was falling unconscious in the arms of his captor. The last he saw was blue eyes the same as his only they were mixed with revenge, hate and lust…

Seifer let out an evil laugh as he saw Roxas' eyes slip close. He carried the younger blond towards a blck limo and out into the dark night.

A/N: I'm so sorry if this is a very short chapter! I'm very sorry! Really I am! I am also sorry for not updating it faster! It took me this long because of a lot of exams, home works and projects! I know that's not a reason enough but really I hope to make it up to you guys! Hope that you will still like my story enough to leave a review!

Ize-Kun

(Is renowned for being a complete idiot with a split personality that can't seem to stop craving sweet things especially for four seasons flavored ice cream!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok-ay

A/N: Umm… enjoy? Thanks for the reviews guys!

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps, angst or maybe some grotesque blood fight scenes in later chaps, and possible rape too in later chaps…

Summary: After Roxas awoke and read the letter that Axel left behind, he left a letter for the red head as well, indicating his cell number and a few lines of sweet talk. After his meeting with the gangster his whole life changed and he was trapped between two leaders of a well known gang. What will he do, now that he has been claimed as Axel's lover? Will the enemy find this interesting and put this against Axel? Will they finally be set free and be in peace?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Xiggy X Demy X Zexy tri love, Seifer X Roxas (unwilling Roxas)…

_Disclaimers Applied…_

On with the story!

Chapter 3: The punishment…

Deep blue eyes opened to the sight of blinding light. Roxas blinked as he tried to fight staying awake. He moaned, feeling the pounding in his head, his mouth felt dry as well… He tried to sit and felt his hands bound together, he looked upwards and saw his wrists chained over to the bedpost. His eyes widen and he looked down to see his feet bound in chains, also tied to the bedposts. He was so shocked he didn't feel anyone walk over to him until he heard a dark and evil laugh to his left side.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" A deep dark voice to Roxas' left sounded, footsteps could be heard approaching him…

"Who are you?" Roxas' frustrated voice asked he glared at the dark figure; he tugged angrily at his restraints. "What do you want?"

"My name is Seifer, Seifer Almasy…" He stepped into Roxas' vision and saw the younger blonde's defiant gaze. "As for your other question…you will find out soon enough…" He smirked as he circled the blond, going farther away from Roxas' sight of him.

Roxas could hear clothes hitting the ground and he tensed, struggling with all he was worth. He now had a distinct idea of what Seifer is planning to do with him… one of which involves pain and his dignity shattering. He unwillingly gasped as he felt Seifer straddling him, tears were starting to fall from his eyes as he felt fingers unclasping his shirt. Soon all of his clothing was stripped off of him. He felt unwanted fingers touch and grope his body… every inch was not went untouched… "St-stop!" He gasp in between his words, he bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning at the guilty pleasure he was receiving. "Stop it!" He thrashed around wildly, but Seifer only became more passionate.

Seifer smirked at the blushing blond under him, panting refusing to give up… He kissed Roxas' lips biting the blonde's lower lip. Feeling the blond gasp from the bite he plunged his tongue inside the hot warm cavern, licking everything, memorizing every nick and cranny. His tongue coaxed Roxas' to play but the younger blond refused and turned his face away. He instead kissed, lick and bite his way through Roxas' neckline.

Roxas closed his eyes; tears were now falling continuously down his cheeks. "Stop! Please stop!" He begged, panting from the kiss. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you? I barely even know you…" Roxas whimpered as he felt a harsh bite on the junction of his neck and shoulder from Seifer.

"Because obviously Axel loves you… and everything that Axel loves must be punished by me… for being involved with that red haired chicken wuss…" Seifer sucked at the bite he gave Roxas, his hands groping Roxas' body. "He must pay… for what he did to me… for embarrassing me in front of my clients! He must pay! And you are the perfect solution…" He smirked evilly, his eyes held a malicious spark.

Roxas looked at him fearfully before he could say anything; he felt a pain in his lower back. He screamed and started to struggle again but was easily over powered by Seifer. He screamed and thrashed for all he was worth until he had no strength to do so.

Seifer rocked his hips, he plunged deeper and faster, not caring for Roxas' pain and bleeding entrance. He groped Roxas' member, pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts. Sweat dripped from his forehead, he gave a harsh bite to Roxas' junction again, sucking it afterwards.

Roxas opened his mouth in a silent screech, his voice scratched raw. The only thing he could feel is pain… blinding white hot pain. "N-no… St-… stop…" He panted and groaned at the pain and then he felt Seifer thrust deeply and felt the older blonde's seed spill inside him.

Seifer moaned as his seed filled Roxas' entrance but he did not pull away yet… he rested his head in Roxas's neck breathing in the warm scent of lavender. "Now I can see why Axel wanted you…" He smirked again and began to move his hips yet again, his member hardening once again.

Roxas felt broken… no… he is broken… he made no move as Seifer began to fuck him again. He just stared at the ceiling with a blank look, his eyes lifeless and held no emotion; a single tear fell from his eye. 'Axel…'

End of chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for being a bad rape scene writer! But I can't really write that good with sex scenes yet… as well as rape scenes! Please forgive me! Wah! TTTT I just hope that this extra long chapter will be enough of an apology!! Please review if you liked it! Even if you don't I can understand because that scene really did gave me a hard time to write!! WAH!! TTTT


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It is pleasant to say that this author only updates… whenever it feels like it… sighs, yush I am sorry for the delay but… like mua has said… updates are very few in between… I hoep you guys still enjoy reading this… ;_;

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps, angst or maybe some grotesque blood fight scenes in later chaps, and possible rape too in later chaps… also to add to this chapter is… toys… sexual toys and uhh… don't ask where I got that knowledge please… _

Summary: After Roxas awoke and read the letter that Axel left behind, he left a letter for the red head as well, indicating his cell number and a few lines of sweet talk. After his meeting with the gangster his whole life changed and he was trapped between two leaders of a well known gang. What will he do, now that he has been claimed as Axel's lover? Will the enemy find this interesting and put this against Axel? Will they finally be set free and be in peace?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Xiggy X Demy X Zexy tri love, Seifer X Roxas (unwilling Roxas)…

_Disclaimers Applied…_

On with the story!

Chapter 4: Kowareta (To break)…

Seifer watched his captured prize's broken form, eyes beheld nothing… no emotion left to spare. He smirked and caressed that pale soft milky white skin. "Are you broken? Aw, is my precious little captive feeling hopeless now? Where's your saviour? Have you abandoned hope that he will come?" He whispered into that alabaster cheek, breath ruffling those golden curls of hair. "That he will save you from this monster?" His hands continue to drift soft touches.

Roxas lay unmoving, unable to do anything, his body ached too much for him to do anything but there was still a spark of hope left in his heart. His eyes brightened somewhat, even for just a miniscule. "N… o… He will… come… for me…" He muttered breathily, his voice cracked. "He… will." His eyes became hard with determination again.

Seifer stared amused, so his captive still has a little bit of fire in his otherwise broken body? How interesting. "I see that determination still has yet to fade… why let me fix that for you." With that said he snapped his fingers and two figures entered the room, holding something that Roxas wouldn't dare want to know.

Seifer smirked at Roxas's widened eyes, curious but reluctant to know. He caressed the blonde's pale cheek and averted those eyes straight towards him. "Don't worry; you'll know soon enough what those things are for…" He chuckled madly as those eyes shone fear now.

With a wave of his hand the two beings left, shuffling their feet and closing the door with a soft 'thud'. Now he turned his attention to Roxas, still chained to the bed, his body quivering with fear and hatred. He touched the golden manacles wrapped around the blonde's delicate wrist. "So delicate… so frail and beautiful… much like a flower in a desert… so easy to destroy." With those words, he roughly pulled Roxas down beneath him, ignoring the blonde's yelp of pain. He took one of the things and showed it to Roxas.

"Do you know what this is?" He turned the long object in his hands, twirling it with ease. Roxas shook his head fearfully, straining his arms from under the pressure of Seifer's strong hands. "This, my precious is what you call… a dildo. It is meant to cause its user pleasure… I intend to use this… on you." Now Roxas shook with more fervour as Seifer placed the long object close to his behind. With no warning what so ever he thrust it inside Roxas's ass roughly.

Roxas's eyes widened at the pain of intrusion and shrieked with pain, his body tensed, his head now further buried in the bed, struggling with the waves of unwanted burning inside his rectum. "Ah! Please! Take it… Ah!"

Seifer began to pump it inside Roxas's butt, not caring for the blonde's cries and pain. With his other hand he pressed a button and electric shock coursed through inside the young blonde. "Do you feel it? The pleasure of being filled?" He whispered it breathily in the blonde's ear. He let go of the thing and pushed Roxas down, now his free hand roamed around the young blonde's body, touching, pinching every delicious skin they can reach.

Beneath him the blonde writhed in guilty passion and heat, eyes glazed over with lust but still a hint of anger and fear. His rose bud lips opened and moaned with the most erotic voice one man has ever heard. He looked truly beautiful and no wonder Axel has chosen him for himself. The boy has passion, beauty and fiery determination. One must be blind to not see it. This also cause Seifer to want to break the blonde more… claim him for himself.

He continued his ministration until he felt the blonde tense and release his seed, the white sticky liquid splashing onto the bed and the blonde's stomach. Roxas panted, eyes closed, feeling ashamed and guilty for liking the other's ministrations and touch.

Seifer leaned over and whispered in a poisonous voice. "You liked it… admit it… you are guilty of pleasure. How do you think Axel will take this? You have been unfaithful to him. You are a traitor to him." He watched with pleasant sadism as the young one's eyes looked torn.

Roxas knew… he knew the other was wrong about this but yet… right as well… 'No… I cannot be… am I?' He asked himself, nothing answered him… nothing but the sound of the wind…

End of chapter 4…

A/N: I hope this lime will satisfy your growing needs and hunger for more… see you guys next chapter! 8D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to say that this chapter's idea came originally and solely to the lovely and helpful terra hotaru! Thank ye dear for helping me in some areas of difficulty! And so now… this chapter is slightly longer since it came from her! ^o^

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, Yaoi in later chaps, angst or maybe some grotesque blood fight scenes in later chaps, and possible rape too in later chaps… also to add to this chapter is… toys… sexual toys and uhh… don't ask where I got that knowledge please… _

Summary: After Roxas awoke and read the letter that Axel left behind, he left a letter for the red head as well, indicating his cell number and a few lines of sweet talk. After his meeting with the gangster his whole life changed and he was trapped between two leaders of a well known gang. What will he do, now that he has been claimed as Axel's lover? Will the enemy find this interesting and put this against Axel? Will they finally be set free and be in peace?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Xiggy X Demy X Zexy tri love, Seifer X Roxas (unwilling Roxas)…

_Disclaimers Applied…_

On with the story!

Chapter 5: Painful Truths and Convincing lies…

The room was empty and void of sounds except for the soft breathing that came from the lone figure, he was alone and his frail body lay on top of the silky bed sheets, unmoving and seemingly afraid to.

Dulled blue eyes stared blankly, passively up the ceiling. He could feel nothing; no amount of emotion could measure up to how guilty he felt, for truly he did. Seifer's words still ringing in his ears, those haunting venomous words, they corrupt him, making him feel like trash and nothing more than dirt. But it was true… he did enjoy the older blonde's touch, no matter how much he reasoned with himself… he could not escape the fact that he did.

'Because I am guilty… unfaithful to my lover… unable to defend myself and yet still… I want to be saved; I crave to be touched by Axel, to erase this painful image from my mind. But I can't… because my hands… my body are sullied.' He thought, hugging his body tighter and tears once again fell down, stained wet cheeks.

The doors to the room opened with a slight creak and the proud tall form of Seifer entered a smirk to his lips. "Dear, Roxas, it has been 3 days… Where is your knight in shining armour? I thought you said he will come for you?" He approached the small form of the frail blonde.

Roxas whimpered and buried his head deeper into the pillow, tugging the blankets closer to his body in fear of being raped again like yesterday.

"Where is he? Is he late or maybe he thought you were unfaithful like you are and decided to leave you here to rot? For me to keep?" Seifer taunted, unmerciful in his words to destroy whatever hope Roxas may still have for the red head.

Roxas did not answer back and Seifer was tired of his silence. The elder of the two seized the younger's arms and pulled him to his feet and threw him to the floor, Roxas's head connected with it painfully. Seifer's smirk widened at the surprised and pained yelp.

"So? What is your answer? Or shall I proceed to other measures for you to speak?" He said this with pure evil malice, his eyes glimmered in excitement.

Roxas feared him enough and shook his head, raising his tear stained face, blood shot eyes met sadistic blue ones. "I… I-I don't K-know…" He answered, closing his eyes in shame, guilt once again washing over him, not leaving a trace of warm hope behind, and crushing any other emotion he might have had.

Seifer was pleased, finally he was getting somewhere. Roxas was starting to show weakness and guilt. If he continues this, he will have a sure win over Roxas, mind and body. "Oh? And here I thought, you might still have those petty feelings of hope running through your thick veins! How pathetic, Roxas, very pathetic of you…"

Roxas bowed his head, feeling ashamed of himself for being so weak hearted and easily waved from his faith, his body was still bared of clothing and he felt cold exposing his body like this. A shiver crept his shoulders. "W-why?" He whispered… still clinging to the one and only emotion he still left behind, curiosity.

Apparently his voice was not loud enough for Seifer quirked a brow. "I can't hear you, pet. Please a little louder perhaps?" Amusement coated his voice.

Roxas shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, suppressing another shudder. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why must you torture me? Us? Why can't you leave me alone…?" He whispered the last part to himself and averted his eyes, his head tilted away from Seifer and to the ground.

Seifer approached Roxas and knelt down in front of the young blonde; using his index finger he lifted the pale white chin, making those vulnerable liquid blue eyes meet his own hard and cruel ones. "Because my dear little one… if only you didn't become his lover… you wouldn't have to suffer all of this pain… both emotionally and physically." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

Roxas's eyes began to water again, as tears refilled and fell down his pale cheeks. The moon's shine, ghosting unto him, making his tears glow, He clenched his eyes closed. 'No, this isn't Axel's fault… it's no one's fault… Don't think badly of your lover Roxas!' He chanted over and over.

Seifer noticed this and smirked again. "Roxas, you poor unfortunate soul… if it weren't for that day you met him… you might still be happy and partying with your friends wouldn't you? Such a tragedy you did… for now you must suffer and I will do everything I can to make you feel useless, lowly and nothing more than a cheap fucking whore!" With this he pulled Roxas by the boy's golden hair and threw him on the bed.

Roxas yelped again but this time more in fear and surprise than pain. He knew what was going to happen next and he cowered, trying to make distance from Seifer and himself.

The older of the two pulled Roxas's leg, not about to let Roxas go at all and straddled the younger blonde. He pulled a thick rope out of his pocket and pulled the blonde's wrists and tied them each on one bed post, he did the same for the other's legs.

Roxas's eyes widened, tears still streaming down his beautifully red blue eyes. He was going to be tortured yet again… and he knew it was not about to end soon.

Seifer brought out pleasure toys and painful ones, an evil sadistic gleam in his eyes and a malicious smirk in his lips. "Time to play Roxy!" Without any other warning he began to use them on the young blonde, feeling his excitement and lust increase with each and every sound made by the blonde.

Throughout the night, screams and pained gasps were the only sounds he made… some were even of pleasure and lust. These were even worse than pain because he knew… that when he enjoyed it, meant that he liked it and it was something he shouldn't feel unless it is Axel's touch…

End of chapter 5…

A/N: Sorry if Axel's still not here to rescue lil' ol' Roxy pyu… I do hope ya guys review! Or if not atleast enjoyed it! And again, thank ye to the lovely terra hotaru! ^o^


End file.
